This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aging is associated with increased sympathetic activation as well as adrenergic tone in the arterial circulation. However, the role of adrenergic tone on decreased venous compliance associated with age is unknown. The aim of this current study is to determine the role of adrenergic tone on age associated decreases in limb venous compliance.